This invention relates to a work surface for use of a computer mouse, computer trackball and other computer signalling devices which allows the user of the mouse and other devices and the invention to operate them upon a surface located on either thigh or in the lap and either from a right handed perspective or a left handed perspective.
Computers and the attendant operating systems and applications software which causes them to be used by an increasingly large number of person have given rise to an increased necessity of the usage of computer signalling devices called a computer mouse or computer trackball, all well known to both those skilled in the art and to the general public. The signalling device is used to locate a cursor on the visual monitor of the computer system and through communication by depressing or "clicking" buttons transmits signals to the computer to bring about desired responses from the computers software.
The use of the mouse and other computer signalling devices traditionally has been at the side of the keyboard on the desk or table top which supported the keyboard and computer. This placement requires that the user reach outward to the right or left of the keyboard to control and activate the signalling device. As software has become more signalling device instruction intensive, the user is exposed to longer periods of reaching and operating the mouse and other signalling devices from this unnatural position exposing the user to a number of physical problems including carpal tunnel syndrome, repetitive motion injury and lower back injury and the mental problems associated with occupational related stress.
The present invention provides an operating surface for a computer signalling device. The invention is easily and temporarily mounted in the lap for either right hand use or left hand use of the computer signalling device upon the operating surface of the invention.
The underside of the invention has an adjustable thigh engaging or locating system to retain the device and the computer signalling device where placed whenever the user needs to move the hands away from the mouse temporarily and the topside has a retaining system to keep the mouse from rolling off the operating surface when not held by the users hand.
The present invention is highly desirable for use by persons who are not able to get to a desk in a normal sitting capacity, such as handicapped or bedridden person who would desire to use a computer featuring software which requires a computer signalling device.
Various prior art inventions of interest are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,811 to Brewer. This device is an adjustable leg supported mouse pad which requires a person using it to press a saddle like structure against the thigh and then to position a pillow like wedge against the both top sides of the saddle like structure and then attach a mouse pad so that both outer ends of the mouse pad are supported by the pillow like support members. This method of necessity requires that female users either wear pants, shorts, loose fitting dresses, or raise their skirts to an embarrassing level to properly engage the thigh with the Brewer device. The Brewer device must be adjusted to fit the thigh at one point and if a person desires to move the mouse pad to a different location on the thigh for more comfortable operation they must remove the pad and repeat the saddle alignment procedure. The Brewer device does not provide for a method of adjusting and retaining the mouse cord so that only enough of the mouse cord to navigate the operating surface is free to travel with the mouse while being operated upon the mouse pad surface. The absence of this feature allows the mouse to be pulled from the mouse pad by the weight of the cord, or movement of the operator and chair in the work area even if a raised peripheral edge is employed. A raised peripheral edge as taught in Brewer does not provide an entry point for a natural transition for the hand and wrist onto the mouse pad so that the resting position of the wrist and hand when on the thigh can be continued when using a mouse on the mouse pad preventing exposure to injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,845. This device is a mouse pad with an elevated portion at the point where the wrist can rest while using a mouse on the device and has a compound angled surface for the mouse to operate upon while on a flat surface such as a desk top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,075. This device is an ergonomic mouse pad which is sloped and designed to facilitate wrist comfort of the user. This invention is usable in conjunction with a surface such as a desk top or table top.
Other related art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,826, 4,482,063, 4,481,556, 4,545,554, 4,621,781 which along with 5,340,075, 5,203,845 and 5,355,811 as referenced above, are hereby fully incorporated by reference for all they disclose.